Sobrevivir
by Atenea Cipriano
Summary: Cuando Kagome consigue trabajo en Style Magazine, cree que finalmente podrá tener la vida que siempre soñó. Pero todo se torna complicado cuando conoce a Inuyasha, el hijo de la dueña de la revista. A su lado, se siente protegida y a la vez en peligro, ¿qué es lo que pasa? - Sobrevivir en un mundo sobrenatural no es fácil. ¿Podrá lograrlo Kagome Higurashi?


**CAPÍTULO I - Entrevista**

Me despierto tarde, muy tarde. ¡Son las dos! A veces, por extraño que parezca, anhelo escuchar los gritos de mi mamá a las ocho de la mañana, diciéndome que me levante. Pero eso ya no pasa, porque vivo sola desde hace seis meses. A la noche nunca me acuerdo de poner la alarma, y luego sucede esto.

Me doy un baño y me cambio. Hoy es un día importante: tengo mi entrevista de trabajo en la Style Magazine. Aún no puedo creer que haya logrado que me den una oportunidad. Es la revista de moda más famosa e importante de Estados Unidos, espero poder complacerlos.

Elijo un vestido corto de color rojo, sin tirantes y con una cinta blanca atada a la cintura; me pongo unos zapatos de taco fino blancos. Seco mi cabello y lo dejo suelto, me pongo un poco de maquillaje y pinto mis uñas. Dentro de mi bolso, coloco mi celular, las llaves y algo de dinero.

Ya son las cuatro, y mi entrevista es a las cinco. Tengo tiempo para hablar con Rin, mi mejor amiga. Tomo mi celular y marco su número, responde al tercer timbrazo.

—Kagome —escucho su voz al otro lado.

—Rin, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Nerviosa, hoy es mi entrevista, ¿te acuerdas?

—¡Es verdad! Te va a ir bien, vas a ver —me alienta.

—Eso espero... —digo, un poco desanimada. Realmente, me tengo muy poca fe.

—No seas negativa —me dice, un poco molesta—. ¿Quieres que nos juntemos? Así te tranquilizas un poco.

Acepto su propuesta, y quedamos de encontrarnos en una plaza que está a tan sólo dos cuadras del gran edificio perteneciente a la revista.

Al cabo de diez minutos, ambas nos encontramos sentadas en un banco, viendo pasar los autos.

—El edifico es aquel, ¿no? —me pregunta, señalando con el dedo hacia la izquierda.

—Sí —le respondo—. Es enorme, tengo miedo de perderme.

—No seas tonta, Kag, seguro habrá alguien que te va a guiar hasta la sala de reunión.

Adoro a Rin, siempre quiere sacarme una sonrisa. No sé qué haría sin ella, supongo que estaría completamente sola.

—Gracias —le digo, de repente.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta extrañada.

—Por ayudarme con esto.

—No hay de qué —sonríe—. Para eso están las amigas.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y nos damos un fuerte abrazo. Miro la hora: cuatro y cuarenta y cinco.

—Es hora de irme —digo, con la voz temblorosa por los nervios.

—Dale, ¡no seas boba y no estés nerviosa! —me repite por enésima vez—. Todo va a salir bien, y te van a dar el trabajo.

Nos ponemos de pie y cada una toma su camino. Ella, a la tranquilidad de su hogar; yo, al mismísimo infierno.

No tardo más de cinco minutos, ya que me encontraba cerca. Miro hacia arriba: el edificio es mucho más grande de lo que pensé.

Tomo aire y entro por la gran puerta de vidrio.

Definitivamente, voy a perderme aquí dentro. Frente a mí, se extiende un interminable pasillo con puertas a ambos lados. Cientos de escaleras suben y bajan a mi derecha; y miles de personas se mueven apuradas por toda la planta. ¿Cómo demonios voy a saber hacia qué lado tengo que ir? Tengo, al menos, doscientas opciones; no puedo permitirme recorrer el edificio como me plazca, ya que tengo sólo diez minutos para hallar el salón de entrevistas.

Para mi suerte, veo que a la izquierda hay mostradores y quince jóvenes chicas atendiendo. En la parte inferior, hay un gran cartel que dice _Recepción_. Ahí puedo pedir indicaciones, ya que ése es su trabajo, ¿no?

Me acerco al escritorio del medio, el único que no tiene cola. Sobre él, hay una placa que dice Sango Monrow, que supongo es el nombre de la secretaria. Tiene el cabello recogido en un prolijo y oscuro rodete, atado con una delicada cinta de color blanco con un moño. Lleva puestos unos lentes pequeños y rectangulares.

Al notar mi presencia, levanta la vista y me sonríe. Tiene unos bonitos ojos marrones.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —pregunta amablemente.

—Vengo a una entrevista de trabajo con… —me tomo unos segundos para buscar en mi cartera el papel en donde figura el nombre de mi entrevistadora—, con Marissa Harlod.

—Oh, tú debes ser Kagome Higurashi, ¿no? —dice sonriendo, reconociéndome.

—Así es —respondo, un poco nerviosa.

—Hmm… Bueno, Marissa tuvo un inconveniente y no pudo venir a tu entrevista —me informa apenada.

—Oh, no importa, puedo volver en otro momento y…

—No, no —me interrumpe—. Izayoi me dijo que te llevara con ella en cuanto llegaras.

¿Izayoi? ¿Quién es Izayoi?

—Es dueña de la revista —dice Sango, al notar la duda en mi rostro.

—¿La… dueña? —trago saliva. ¿Acaso voy a tener mi entrevista con la dueña?

—Sí, pero tranquila —habla en tono sereno y dulce—. Es una mujer joven y agradable, no te preocupes, seguro le caes bien.

_Eso espero…_ Digo para mis adentros.

—Bien, te acompañaré a la sala de reuniones, es por aquí —me dice poniéndose de pie e indicándome la dirección que debo seguir.

Camino detrás de ella a través del inmenso pasillo, hasta que damos una vuelta a la izquierda. No había notado que se abría a los costados, ni que había escaleras a lo largo de él.

Subimos tres escaleras y llegamos al cuarto piso. Aquí todo está más tranquilo. Las personas permanecen en sus asientos trabajando con computadoras, creo que es la parte de edición.

Delante de mí aparecen dos inmensas puertas de madera oscura. No tiene paredes, está rodeada por ventanales inmensos. Algunos están cubiertos por cortinas metálicas, y otros permiten entrever lo que hay dentro. Puedo observar que hay una mesa gigante, ocupada por una sola persona, que está sentada en el final de ella.

Es obvio, es Izayoi, la dueña de la revista.

Noto cómo empiezo a hiperventilar, los nervios se apoderan de mí. Espero que Sango no lo note. Seguimos avanzando hasta que estamos a un paso de ingresar al gran salón. Mi acompañante abre la puerta lentamente.

—Izayoi —saluda Sango entrando a la sala—. Ella es Kagome Higurashi.

La susodicha voltea a verme. Tiene un rostro bello, que transmite paz y amor. El largo cabello negro le cae en cascada por su espalda, y un perfecto flequillo cubre su frente. Sus ojos café se encuentran con los míos y sonríe.

—Gracias, Sango —vuelve a mirar a la secretaria y asiente—. Puedes retirarte.

Mi compañera le hace caso y se retira. La habitación queda sumida en un silencio incómodo.

—Ven, siéntate —me ofrece amablemente, señalando una silla a su lado. Me ubico y cruzo mis piernas—. Creo que ya lo sabes, pero mi nombre es Izayoi Taisho.

Sonríe, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

—Un gusto conocerla —le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—Bien, ¿comenzamos la entrevista?

Asiento, nerviosa. Puedo sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, si no me desmayo ahora mismo, será un milagro.

Espero a que ella comience a hablar, ni loca inicio yo la conversación. Además, es _ella_ quien debe informarse acerca de mis capacidades y experiencias, es _ella_ la que va a decidir si darme o no el trabajo.

—Antes que nada —rompe el silencio con su dulce voz—, no tienes porqué estar nerviosa, ¿si? Con verte me doy cuenta de que eres una buena chica, y creo que al final de esta entrevista no tendré dudas.

Uf, menos mal. Dicen que las primeras impresiones son las más importantes y, al parecer, yo causé una muy buena. Comienzo a relajarme poco a poco.

—Muy bien, ¿qué edad tienes, Kagome?

La tranquilidad que había adquirido se desvanece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Es decir, técnicamente, no pueden poner a trabajar personas menores de edad, y yo tengo diecisiete años.

—Dieciocho —miento. En realidad, no tanto, ya que faltan dos meses para mi cumpleaños.

—Eres bastante joven —me mira por un momento, y temo que note que no estoy diciendo la verdad. Soy una pésima mentirosa—. Pero está bien, buscamos personal de tu edad. Y, dime, Kagome, ¿qué rol te gustaría desempeñar en la revista?

—Me gusta muchísimo el diseño gráfico, de hecho, cursé cinco años en un instituto —respondo, entusiasmada, orgullosa de mi capacitación.

—Oh, qué bien. De casualidad, ¿no tienes algunos diseños que hayas hecho para mostrarme?

¿Diseños? ¡Diseños! Espero haber traído por lo menos uno, pero los nervios me impiden recordar. Le hago una seña para que me aguarde un momento y me pongo a investigar en mi bolso. Gracias a Dios y la virgen tengo un pequeño folio en el que, hace algunas semanas, había guardado un par de dibujos para mostrarle a Rin.

—Sí, aquí tiene algunos —le alcanzo el folio y ella lo toma con una sonrisa.

Los saca y mira cada uno con mucho detenimiento. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo transcurre, puede que unos tres minutos, pero a mí me pareció una eternidad. Tanto, que estuve a punto de comenzar a morder mis uñas, pero me detuve justo a tiempo. Finalmente termina de verlos y asiente, satisfecha.

—Son muy bonitos, Kagome —aún sigue mirando algunos—. En verdad tienes talento.

—Muchas gracias, es lo que más me gusta hacer.

Luego de eso ya estoy definitivamente tranquila. Ella continúa haciéndome preguntas, y yo respondo sin titubear, segura de lo que digo. Por suerte, no tengo que decir más mentiras. Parece que mis dibujos le gustaron mucho, ya que me pidió permiso para quedarse con algunos. Yo, por supuesto, le dije que tomara los que quisiera, que tenía muchos más en casa. Los guardó cuidadosamente en una gran carpeta negra.

—Bien, Kagome, sería una tonta si no te aceptara en Style Magazine —dice, cuando nos estamos despidiendo, y suelta una breve carcajada—. Mañana comienzas tu trabajo aquí.

—Muchísimas gracias, Izayoi —le respondo con una sonrisa al tiempo que estrecho su mano.

En verdad me cayó bien, es una gran persona. Y creo que piensa lo mismo de mí. Nos terminamos de despedir y yo salgo a la planta. Oh, Sango no está aquí para guiarme a la salida, tendré que hacerlo por mi cuenta. ¿Qué demonios hago ahora?

Trato de rememorar el camino que seguimos, y me enfado conmigo misma por no haber prestado un poquito más de atención a mi alrededor. Estoy bajando la segunda escalera cuando choco con alguien y mi bolso cae al suelo.

—¿Podrías tener más cuidado? —me dice una enojada voz masculina. Levanta la vista para verme, tiene unos extraños ojos dorados. Tiene el pelo rubio claro, despeinado—. Oh, lo siento, linda.

Ignoro su comentario y me agacho para recoger mi cartera, pero él lo hace antes que yo y me la entrega. No sé si fue mi imaginación o qué, pero estoy casi segura de que su mano estuvo encima de la mía más tiempo del debido.

—Gracias —digo tímidamente, este hombre me causa escalofríos.

—No hay de qué —sonríe dejando ver sus blancos dientes—. ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?

—Ka… Kagome Higurashi —mis nervios aumentan, en verdad me intimida.

—Inuyasha Taisho —se presenta solo, ya que no le pregunté su nombre—. Un gusto conocerte.

—Igual —de pronto se me ocurre algo, ¡él puede ayudarme! Seguro que trabaja aquí y conoce el edificio—. Oye, ¿podrías indicarme dónde está la salida?

—Si quieres te acompaño, podrías perderte —sonríe de forma engreída, es obvio que está burlándose de mí. Ya está empezando a caerme mal—. Ven, sígueme.

Nos dirigimos a un ascensor que nos abre rápidamente las puertas. Es un cuadrado bastante pequeño, con espejos en las tres paredes. Inuyasha me hace un gesto invitándome a pasar primero. Luego de meterse él también, presiona algunos botones, las puertas se cierran y comenzamos a descender.

No paso por alto que el ascensor va exageradamente lento. Suelen ir a mayor velocidad, y no tardan más de dos minutos en bajar cinco pisos.

—¿Qué edad tienes, preciosa? —me pregunta de pronto, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones.

—Diecisie… dieciocho —agradezco haber notado a tiempo mi error. Style Magazine seguro es de esos lugares en los que los rumores corren rápido—. Y mi nombre es Kagome.

—Claro, linda —me dedica una media sonrisa; bufo al tiempo que le dirijo una mirada asesina—. Yo tengo veintiuno, por si te interesa.

_No, de hecho, no me interesa._ Siento ganas de gritárselo en la cara.

Lo miro y hago un breve asentimiento, deseando que se calle. ¿Por qué estamos tardando tanto en bajar? Esto me está exasperando.

—Eres muy callada, ¿cierto?

—Sólo con las personas que no me agradan —no intento evitar que se note mi enfado.

—Wow, ¿me estás diciendo que no te caigo bien? —se pone una mano en el pecho y mira al techo teatralmente—. Creo que voy a morir, ¡una hermosa señorita me detesta! ¡¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?!

Aunque no quisiera, suelto una risita boba. ¿Será verdad que le parezco hermosa? _¡Idiota! ¡No lo escuches!,_ me grita mi subconsciente.

—Mira, te he sacado una sonrisa —habla en tono dulce, mirándome directo a los ojos—. Tienes una risa muy bonita, deberías reír más a menudo.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme. Bajo la vista a mis pies.

—Gracias —digo, en un susurro apenas audible.

Escucho cómo toma aire para decir algo, pero el ascensor se detiene y las puertas se abren. No sé si alegrarme de que por fin pueda salir de aquí, luego de una eternidad, o lamentarme por no poder saber qué iba a decirme.

Salimos sin decir palabra. Lo sigo hasta las amplias puertas de vidrio que dan a la calle. Estaba a punto de salir cuando me toma del brazo.

—¿Te vas a ir sin despedirte de mí? ¿Y sin darme las gracias? —me muestra otra de sus hermosas sonrisas.

—Gracias por ayudarme. Adiós, Inuyasha —le devuelvo el gesto, pero sigue sin soltarme.

—¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo? —veo la ilusión en sus ojos. Estoy tentadísima a decirle que sí, es decir, ¿quién se negaría a alguien con esa mirada?

—Me encantaría, pero no puedo, lo siento —agacho un poco la cabeza—. Se hace tarde, pronto va a oscurecer y tengo que volver caminando a casa.

—Yo puedo llevarte —no se rinde—. Por favor, yo invito.

Lo pienso un momento. Un chico muy guapo está invitándome a tomar un café, y además cree que soy bonita y que tengo una linda risa. ¿Cuántas veces me pasó eso? Sin contar a Hoyo, que era mi pretendiente desde hace unos cuantos años, pero a quien siempre vi como un gran amigo. Sería tan idiota si me negara a esta invitación…

—De acuerdo —él sonríe, feliz—. Pero un rato, tengo cosas que hacer.

Se ríe y me toma de la mano. No puedo evitar ruborizarme.

—Conozco un lugar perfecto, no está muy lejos de aquí.

Vuelve a guiarme, como en la Style Magazine. Sus dedos están entrelazados con los míos, y aprieta con fuerza mi mano. Siento cosas en el estómago, ¿cómo es que le dicen? ¿Mariposas?

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo del fic c: Espero que les guste y se interesen por la trama. Como verán, nuestro amado Inu ya entró en acción, peeeeeeeero, van a tener que esperar un poco bastante para descubrir qué tipo de ser es, sus intenciones, y demás...**

**Espero sus reviews :3 Si quieren, pueden agregarme a Facebook, subiré algún que otro adelanto y les aviso cuándo voy a actualizar: /IriCullen (También pueden buscarme como Iri Cullen, tengo como foto de perfil a Bella y Edward).**


End file.
